1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor electromechanical microdevices and more specifically to microdevices with high aspect ratio geometries and a member displaceable in conjunction with a transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid valve generally comprises a fluid port, an actuator, and a valve structure which is movable to open or close the fluid port in response to the actuator. There are numerous types of fluid valves. Examples of fluid valves include solenoid valves and microvalves fabricated from micromachined semiconductor materials such as bimetallic microvalves and encapsulated-fluid microvalves. However, numerous problems are associated with each of these types of valves or microvalves.
A solenoid valve utilizes a coil in the form of a cylinder and generally has a core which can be pulled into the cylinder by the magnetic field set up when current is passed through the coil. Solenoid valves are typically used in a conventional anti-lock brake system, for example. However, solenoid valves usually are relatively large and heavy. In addition, electromagnetic valves such as solenoid valves often require relatively high currents and may result in spiking of the voltage supply. Solenoid valves also can exhibit hysteresis and thus nonlinearity of response to electrical input. Furthermore, operation of electromagnetic valves such as solenoid valves can be relatively slow due to a relatively large lag time between the delivery of current to such valve and the resultant magnetic field and corresponding force. It is also difficult in practice to only partially open or close a solenoid valve and so solenoid valves are typically used only as on/off rather than proportional valves.
An exemplary bimetallic microvalve utilizes an actuator made of two materials with different coefficients of thermal expansion. The difference in coefficients of thermal expansion causes the actuator to bend or straighten upon heating or cooling of the actuator to thereby open or close a flow orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,856 discloses such a bimetallic microvalve which has a first and a second substrate. A first substrate defines a flow orifice and a valve seat. A second substrate defines a valve face aligned with the flow orifice and also defines movable actuators. The movable actuators include first and second layers of materials with substantially different coefficients of thermal expansion, such as a silicon layer and a nickel layer. The actuators also include heating elements and are fixed at one end such that selective heating of the actuators causes the actuators to flex due to the difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion. Flex of the actuators displaces the valve face away from or towards the valve seat to open or close the valve and thereby control fluid-flow through the orifice.
However, one problem associated with such bimetallic microvalves is that, because the actuator actuates in response to changes in temperature, changes in ambient temperature can unintentionally actuate the microvalve. In addition, the heated element, the actuator, is in contact with the fluid flow and thus may undesirably heat the fluid in the flow path, cool the heater and displace the actuator. Further, the displacement of the actuator is also relatively small, generally on the order of 10 ppm/xc2x0 C.
An example of encapsulated-fluid microvalve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,073. Encapsulated-fluid microvalves utilize the principle of expansion and pressure rise of a fixed amount of fluid or gas in an enclosed cavity when heated to deflect a flexible thin membrane or diaphragm forming one or more walls of the cavity. When the encapsulated-fluid or gas is heated, the diaphragm is deflected to open or close a port to control fluid flow through a fluid orifice. Heating the encapsulated fluid or gas may be accomplished by a resistive heating element within the cavity such that electrical current may be passed through the resistive element to generate heat to heat the fluid or gas.
Encapsulated-fluid microvalves can generate relatively large forces such that they may be used as mass fluid controllers, for instance, to control high volume of fluid flow. In addition, encapsulated-fluid microvalves may also be operated proportionally to provide a proportional range of fluid control, i.e. the valve may be controlled to modulate the rate of fluid flow through the valve in accordance with the magnitude of a control signal.
However, encapsulated-fluid microvalves have a relatively slow response time due to the time required for heating and cooling of the fluid. Further, the deflecting membrane of an encapsulated-fluid microvalve is in contact with the fluid or gas flow path. Thus, the temperature of the deflecting membrane may affect the temperature of the fluid or gas in the flow path, and vice versa.
Further, none of the valves described above provides flow-force and/or pressure-force compensation to minimize the effect of fluid flow through the microvalve.
Thus, there has been a need for a microvalve which is small, light weight, cost effective, simple to fabricate, and which has a quick response time. There has also been a need for a microvalve which provides precise and proportional flow control wherein response to a control stimulus input is substantially linear, without hysteresis and with flow-force and/or pressure-force compensation to minimize the effect of fluid flow through the microvalve. There also has been a need for a valve in which operation of the valve does not result in significant heating of the fluid or gas that flows through the valve. Furthermore, there has also been a need for a microvalve which functions independently of the amibient temperature. The present invention meets these needs.
In one aspect of the invention, a semiconductor micromechanical device generally comprises a first generally planar layer and a second generally planar semiconductor layer. A first and a second member depend from the second layer, and each is suspended within a cavity defined by the second layer. The first layer may also define a portion of the cavity. A displaceable structure is suspended from the first and second suspended members within the cavity. An actuator is operatively coupled to the first suspended member such that the actuator can impart a force that causes displacement of the displaceable member.
In another aspect of the invention, a microstructure of the present invention may be utilized as a microvalve including first, second and third layers is provided, wherein the second layer is secured between the first and third layers. All three layers are preferably made of substantially the same material. The first layer and/or the third layer may define inlet and outlet ports. The second layer defines a flow area enclosed by the first and third layers to permit fluid flow between the inlet and outlet ports, a displaceable member, and one or more actuators for actuating the displaceable member to open and close the microvalve. The displaceable member and the one or more actuators are suspended between the first and third layers. The second layer is preferably highly doped to have a low resistivity. Electrical contacts for the actuators are preferably provided through the third layer. In operation, an electrical current is driven through the actuators via the electrical contacts, causing the actuators to become heated and to thermally expand. The actuators are disposed relative to the displaceable member such that thermal expansion of the actuators causes the displaceable member to be displaced in the plane of the second layer to a position between an open and closed position relative to one of the inlet and outlet ports. The displaceable member has a high aspect ratio (the ratio of height to width) and thus is compliant in the plane of the layers and very stiff out of the plane.
The microdevice of the present invention, therefore, is compact and easy to manufacture. It can respond rapidly to an input stimulus with a linear response substantially without hysteresis. More specifically a small displaceable semiconductor structure is suspended from a semiconductor layer such that it can move with precision in the plane of the layer in response to an input stimulus. The displaceable structure can serve as a valve which opens and closes fluid ports without heating fluid as it flows through the ports. Because the layers have a matched coefficient of thermal expansion, ambient temperature does not influence movement of the displaceable semiconductor structure.